The present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,728 which in turn was an improvement over the inventions disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,317 and in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,268.
The constructions shown in my previous patents have all enjoyed substantial success. In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,728 I discovered that I could eliminate the fabric curtain by using a new one-piece flat elastic strip having upper and lower portions of different stretchability and in doing so provide an improved waistband construction by which a single garment would fit persons having a wide range of waist sizes. In that patent I disclosed a waistband construction utilizing a strip of stiffening elastic material in addition to the one-piece flat elastic strip having upper and lower portions of different stretchability. This second strip reduced the overall stretchability as well as adding to the cost of material and assembly. I have now discovered that by modifying my one-piece elastic strip to include a lip portion with different stretchability so as to create a bifurcated edge on the elastic strip I can increase the flexibility, reduce the cost and time in assembling the waistband and improve the overall appearance and comfort of the waistband. My new waistband construction provides for easier finish pressing of the garment and is cosmetically cleaner both inside and outside. My improved waistband construction is applicable for all waistband garments for men, women and children including fine dress garments, work clothes and uniforms and provides a stretchability of about 2 to 4 inches in waistband size. After the waistband has been stretched it has the ability to return to the original size when the garment is removed.